Homecoming
by hpbrat2
Summary: A drabble I couldn't get out of my head. Jethro and Teddy welcome Harry home after nearly a year away on duty. I would love it if you should decide to R&R but I will not beg.


_A/N: Just a drabble idea that I got in my head watching a video of surprise military reunions that my friend posted on his facebook page. I couldn't shake it so I sat down and wrote this. I apologize if there are errors, it was, by no means, beta-ed except briefly by me right after I wrote it. The characters might be a little OOC, but I loved the idea so I went with it anyway. This is not my first story, but it is my first story under this name that has been posted._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are recognizable, ie: Jethro Gibbs, Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin. I own nothing and have exactly that to show for it: nothing. _

"Grampa, Grampa, do you see him yet?" an excited 3 year old bounced in his grandfather's arms as he watched anxiously for the people to exit the airplane.

"Not yet, Teddy Bear," the retired marine said with a soft chuckle at his grandson's exuberance. He had never pictured when he adopted his son nearly 5 years previously that he would be the one waiting with a child for his son to return home. But when the War on Terror started up, his son, despite his hatred of violence and the war zone that he had grown up in and ended when he was 17 had joined up immediately, only a year after the final battle had ended.

He was just finishing up his second deployment now, and it was the first one that Teddy remembered, the first being when the child was only about a year old. This time around, he remembered his Daddy and couldn't wait to hug him again.

"How 'bout now, Grampa?"

"Not yet, child," he answered for the eighth time in under five minutes. Truth be told, he was just as anxious to see his son as his grandson. It had been a long few months, the return home having been delayed repeatedly for various reasons, and he couldn't wait to spend time with the precious boy again. And he was just that. Still a precious boy. No matter what he had gone through, no matter what he had seen or done, he still retained the innocence that he had always possessed. He had spent the better part of his life fighting in wars yet he had not lost his love of the simple things: flying on a clear night, swinging at the park with his son, laughing uncontrollably as his father tickled him mercilessly after a cheeky comment, or even simply tucking in his son or being tucked in at night. Many wondered why he still lived at home, but, unless forced, Jethro was sure that he would never leave. He loved the home atmosphere that he had not had growing up and thrived under the loving attention.

"Grampa, the people are comin'!" Teddy squealed excitedly. No doubt, under the glamour charms connected to a bracelet Harry had placed on the boy before he left, his hair was rapidly changing colors in his excitement, but, alas, all he could see was the jet black, messy locks that matched his son's.

"That they are. Do you see him yet?" Jethro turned the question on the small child.

"Grampa that's _my_ question," the boy giggled, turning and looking at his grandfather.

Jethro smirked as he spotted a familiar head of dark hair and sparkling emerald eyes in the sea of fatigues. "Hey Teddy, I see your Daddy."

The boy whipped around in his arms and squealed happily. "DADDY!" he squirmed down and ran to greet the 20 year old.

Jethro watched the scene he had witnessed time and time again during his own time in the marines. He remembered his own little redheaded daughter running up to him, the same word on her lips as she dashed to him through the crowd.

Now it was the next generation.

He watched as Harry gracefully dropped his pack and scooped the little boy up, tossing him high in the air before holding him tightly, kissing the side of his head. It was another couple minutes before the duo made their way over to him, but Jethro was not worried. He knew his son was just trying to reacquaint himself with what he called "the real world". His son stopped about a foot in front of him and set his son on top of his bag next to him.

They just stared at each other for nearly a minute before Harry choked out, "Hi Daddy," his eyes bright with unshed tears.

Jethro pulled the smaller man into his arms and held him close as his boy clung to him. "Welcome home, my little one."


End file.
